


Attracting the Bloody Sharks

by C_G_Shipper



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, During Canon, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, The Dowager is a bitch, corsets save lives, except add more life, holmesbury is life, holmesbury is relationship goals, no one likes her, the Dowager is still a bitch, what would have happened if the Dowager had one more bullet in her gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_G_Shipper/pseuds/C_G_Shipper
Summary: There was a slight tapping on the ground after Brown Bowler Hat had died. The Dowager’s cane. It brought the Viscount’s dazed mind back to the present as he recognized the sound. He stood slowly, “Grandmother?” He asked, not wanting to believe his eyes.A.K.A. What would have happened if the Dowager had one more bullet in her gun.
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Attracting the Bloody Sharks

There was a slight tapping on the ground after Brown Bowler Hat had died. The Dowager’s cane. It brought the Viscount’s dazed mind back to the present as he recognized the sound. He stood slowly, “Grandmother?” He asked, not wanting to believe his eyes.

“Yes,” She replied, her voice slightly breathy as she walked towards him and Enola. “I’m afraid so.” Closer still until she stopped right behind where the rifle had skidded across the floor during the fight earlier. “It seems if you want a job done, you have to do it yourself.” Enola started forward but Tewkesbury stopped her by putting out his hand. He wasn’t scared for the metal breastplate he had stashed under his coat not five minutes before. The Dowager crouched to pick up the gun as fast, it seemed, as fast as her old bones could let  
her.

“Where’s my mother?” He asked, trying his hardest to hide the trembling in his voice.  
“In London.” She replied, “With your uncle… Looking for you.” She was walking towards them still. Tewkesbury’s head was pounding. “They never understood.” She continued, “I’m so sorry, my darling. The future of the country is at stake.”

She raised the gun and fired.

He hardly heard anything but bangs and screams as he flew across the hallway and banged his head, hard, on the tiled floor. In his unconscious mind, he thought he heard another gunshot, although that was probably his brain reacting to being bashed against his skull.

For about thirty seconds when he came to, pain was all he felt. His abdomen was on fire, but it had already started to subside as he sat up and calculated his surroundings. There was a girl-shaped figure about six feet away from him. Scrambling to his feet, he realized who the figure was.

“Enola!” He cried, falling to his knees in front of her, putting her head in his lap, tenderly. There was a bullet hole in her corset, Tears were streaming down his face and they didn’t seem to end. They just kept going and going. As long as he was sobbing into her hair and holding her hand, the tears weren't going to stop falling. “Enola...”

Tewkesbury was sure he was hallucinating from grief when he felt her hand twitch in his. Squeezing back, he was certain he was going mad, but no, her hand squeezed back, it was weak, but it was there. The tears of anguish became tears of joy as she, slowly, opened her eyes. 

“Tewkesbury?” She asked, hesitantly, as if she couldn’t quite believe it was him.

“Yes, it's me!” He replied, sweeping her up into his arms and thanking the Lord vigorously. When they pulled apart, he inspected the bullethole in her corset. No blood was leaking through the break in the bodice. 

After properly making sure that she wasn’t hurt, Tewkesbury hugged her again, but when they broke it, she had a troubled expression on her face.  
“Tewkesbury? Where’s the Dowager?”

“I don’t know, and, honestly, I don’t care right now.”  
She gazed up into his lovestruck eyes until he finally said “I’m sure she didn’t get far, besides we have a lot of evidence to back us up.”  
“Yes, but it's her word against ours, and she’s very influential.”

“Haven’t you heard? I’m a Lord, who happens to be a member of the House of Lords. If we’re talking about influentiality, I’m pretty sure I outrank her by a few points.” And with that, he placed his forehead on hers and they sat like that for what felt like an eternity. Tewkesbury never wanted it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fic.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated for motivation.
> 
> I might do a part 2... I'm not sure.


End file.
